Sexydriver
by Yukino Daiki
Summary: [Fic One-shot] Convocatoria Kagami x Kise organizada por el grupo KagaKi de Facebook – A veces aceptar el consejo de un amigo y hacer algo que no harías, puede salirte realmente bien. Y él no esperaba que ese viaje se convirtiera en algo tan importante. [KagaKi]
1. Kagami Taiga

¡Hello~! Bueno, llego un día tarde y lo lamento sobremanera, pero aquí dejo mi aportación *-* Este relato forma parte de la Convocatoria de [Kagami x Kise] que se dio en Facebook, en el grupo [KagaKi]. La idea surgió a raíz de... bueno, a raíz de que tengo que hacer un viaje el viernes y uso este método (aunque no me pasan cosas tan buenas).

Las peticiones para la convocatoria eran sencillas:

 ***** Debía desarrollarse en otoño o invierno.

 ***** Había que describir cómo se conocieron, el proceso que les había llevado a enamorarse –o algo así–.

 **N/A –** Aviso de que los dos primeros capítulos son dos relatos del mismo momento, pero desde dos puntos de vista diferente. Lo único que se mantiene exactamente igual son los diálogos. Si alguien se aburre re-leyendo lo mismo –puesto que es la primera vez que intento algo así y no sé cómo habrá quedado– puede pasar sin ningún problema al capítulo 3 dejando sin leer uno de los dos primeros (aunque eso me haría infeliz, pero como no me voy a enterar... xD) En fin, el caso es que rezo para que se note la diferencia de perspectiva. Sin más, ahí os lo dejo.

 **Aviso:** Pensamientos y otros en cursiva.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

* * *

.

Estaba jodidamente nervioso. Caminaba de lado a lado del coche, pensando en si habría hecho lo correcto o si todo aquello era la peor idea que había tenido en la vida. ¿Cómo había podido convencerlo Tatsuya de realizar semejante estupidez? A él no le gustaba conocer gente nueva, le gustaba saber quiénes eran sus amigos y crear amistades poco a poco. Sí, quedar con un desconocido era una completa estupidez. Pero… mirándolo desde otro punto de vista, no quería hacer eso solo, de modo que la idea al final le había acabado pareciendo al menos aceptable.

Debía viajar de Tokyo a Kyoto para realizar una entrevista de trabajo. Eran tres horas de viaje en coche ya que no había ningún tren que llegara a la hora que necesitaba. Tampoco llegaba a coger el último de ese día porque debía ayudar a Kuroko con su mudanza. ¿Es que el peliceleste no podía haber encontrado un día mejor para cambiar los muebles de casa? Suspiró mientras volvía a dar la vuelta por enésima vez. El aire helado le atravesaba el abrigo causándole ligeros temblores, pero si esperaba dentro del coche acabaría por volverse loco. Miró el reloj por quinta vez en diez minutos y eso aumentó su nerviosismo.

—No debería haber llegado tan pronto… —murmuró. Habían quedado a las nueve de la noche, pero él no había podido dormir apenas el día anterior, y la siesta no le había ayudado nada. Siempre que tenía algo importante que hacer al día siguiente o en algún momento después de dormir, pasaba el tiempo dando vueltas de lado a lado del colchón o con la vista clavada en el techo. Realmente era el miedo a quedarse dormido lo que no le permitía dormir, pero ya se había acostumbrado a esa sensación de somnolencia y a tener el cuerpo destemplado. Miró de nuevo el reloj. Aún quedaban diez minutos.

Hacía ya un par de años que mucha gente usaba ese sistema para realizar los viajes en coches compartidos. El procedimiento era sencillo: ponías el viaje que harías en una de las diversas webs habilitadas para ello, informando de la hora de salida y del precio que pondrías, y otros usuarios te contactaban para viajar contigo. Fácil y sencillo, por no hablar de que no viajabas solo y además te remuneraban parte de la gasolina. Además, después dejabas tu opinión sobre tus acompañantes en la Web para saber si eran buenos conductores o no. Pero aun así… No, no le convencía la idea de pasar tres horas en su coche con un completo desconocido. En el fondo, cuando publicó el viaje, había tenido la esperanza de que nadie necesitara realizar el mismo trayecto que él, pero un usuario cogió una de las plazas.

Suspiró de nuevo y se giró, colocando los brazos sobre el techo de su coche color bermellón y metiendo la cabeza entre ellos para intentar relajarse. El aire frío comenzaba a traer ligeros copos de nieve y la temperatura era realmente insoportable. Metió la nariz bajo su bufanda y cerró los ojos, escuchando el sonido del aire a su alrededor y lamentándose de haber hecho caso a su maldito hermano.

— _Vamos, no seas idiota, no te va a pasar nada porque te actualices de vez en cuando —dijo el pelinegro con esa sonrisa que ponía cuando se burlaba de él._

— _Maldita sea, Tatsu, ¿qué clase de persona lleva desconocidos por ahí? ¿Eh? ¿Y si resulta ser un loco? O si… ¿y si es un ladrón? ¡Imagínate que acabo siendo cómplice de un robo!_

— _Taiga, a veces me da la impresión de que tienes quince años —le cortó sarcástico—. Cientos de personas comparten viajes cada día. Yo mismo he venido aquí hoy con una chica muy simpática y no me ha pasado nada. ¿Quieres madurar y hacerlo, o vas a seguir comportándote como un crío?_

— _Tsk, está bien, pero como pase algo te haré responsable de ello._

— _Como quieras, Taiga —replicó con un tonillo de victoria._

Y ahí estaba, dando vueltas como un loco de lado a lado del coche, nervioso por saber qué clase de persona conocería esa noche y si tendrían un buen viaje juntos. Ni siquiera sabía si se trataba de un chico o una chica ya que en la página se utilizaban pseudónimos.

—Maldita sea… —murmuró aún entre sus brazos. ¿Sería ya la hora? No. No iba a mirar de nuevo el reloj, tampoco estaba _tan_ desesperado por que eso acabara cuanto antes.

Oyó unos ligeros pasos al otro lado del coche y levantó la cabeza abriendo de nuevo los ojos. En ese preciso instante una nueva ráfaga de aire le hizo entrecerrarlos ligeramente, pero aún así, no podía cerrarlos por completo ante la vista que tenía frente a él.

—¡Buenas! —saludó el chico que se encontraba al otro lado del coche—. ¿Estás bien? ¿He llegado tarde? —añadió, preocupado al haberle encontrado apoyado sobre el capó del coche.

—Ah… yo… ¡Sí! Sí estoy bien. Sólo tenía algo de frío… —atinó a responder. Al final su compañero era un chico, pero, ¡qué chico! Se había quedado prácticamente con la boca abierta al verlo bajo la tenue luz de la farola más cercana.

Era un poco más bajo que él y de complexión delgada pero fuerte –o eso creía porque iba bien tapado debido al clima–. Su cabello ondeaba de lado a lado por culpa de la ventolera que había, tapando partes de su rostro de forma aleatoria. Sus ojos eran grandes, adornados por unas pestañas de largura casi irrisoria pero que le daban ese toque irresistible a sus maravillosos iris dorados. La nariz era redondeada y tenía la punta ligeramente enrojecida por el frío, dándole un toque gracioso y juvenil. Sus labios, rojos y finos, ocultaban una dentadura que le había parecido perfecta en los pocos segundos que había podido verla. Su piel era blanquecina y tersa, parecía que brillaba de lo cuidada que estaba.

Vestía una gabardina color beige que le llegaba hasta los muslos, semiabierta en el cuello para poder llevar el fular marrón que le tapaba el cuello, y atada en la cintura con una cinta. En la parte inferior vestía unos pantalones negros un poco ajustados, y no alcanzaba a divisar las zapatillas por culpa del coche. Subió de nuevo los ojos hasta toparse con los dorados y su dueño le sonrió divertido, dando la vuelta alrededor del coche para ofrecerle la mano. Kagami entró de nuevo en el mundo real.

—Soy Kise, Kise Ryõta. Es un placer —dijo con una preciosa voz cantarina. Le estrechó la mano, y resultó ser tan suave como parecía. El contraste entre las temperaturas de sus pieles hizo que se le erizara el vello del brazo.

—Kagami Taiga, el placer es mío —respondió un poco menos anonadado que la primera vez que le había dirigido la palabra. Estaba más nervioso que antes. ¿Tenía que añadir algo o se metía al coche sin más? Una nueva ráfaga de aire frío le hizo darse cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo la mano del rubio. La soltó enseguida bastante avergonzado y se acercó a la puerta del coche—. Bueno, ¿entramos? Nos vamos a helar aquí fuera.

—¡Sí, claro! —respondió cantarín su nuevo compañero de viaje. La verdad es que le parecía alguien muy alegre. Quizás no habría sido tan mala idea hacer caso a Tatsuya después de todo…

Kagami se quitó el abrigo y lo tiró de cualquier manera en los asientos de atrás, depositando encima la bufanda poco después y agitándose por culpa del frío. Kise le imitó desde el otro lado del coche y se metió en el asiento del copiloto poco antes de que el pelirrojo se internara tras él, no sin antes dar un suspiro en la calle sin que el rubio le viera. Bueno, ya estaba hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás, harían al viaje juntos.

Se agachó para entrar y comenzó a buscar el GPS para poner los datos… Intentaba evadir la mirada de su compañero. Si ya estaba nervioso por el simple hecho de compartir coche, ahora se encontraba un poco histérico por tener que viajar al lado de un chico tan guapo como ese… Un segundo, ¿en qué momento había aprendido a diferenciar la belleza de un hombre? Apretó el aparato entre sus manos, esperando que cargara la señal.

—Tienes un coche genial, Kagami-kun —le dijo el rubio, observando el interior y regulando el asiento para colocarlo acorde a su altura. Kagami encendió el motor y colocó el GPS en la luna mientras su compañero toqueteaba la radio—. ¿Te importa si pongo alguna emisora? —preguntó con esa sonrisa que parecía no abandonar sus labios.

—Sí, claro. Quiero decir, no me importa. —Seguía nervioso, y parecía que taraba cinco segundos en analizar las cosas y responderlas. Se sentía completamente idiotizado, pero Kise rió un poco y puso una emisora al azar, haciendo que comenzara a relajarse en su compañía. Arrancó el coche y salió a la calle, buscando la salida a la autopista. El rubio tarareaba la canción que sonaba mientras miraba por la ventanilla los altos edificios de Tokyo.

—Y dime, ¿de dónde eres? —preguntó de repente al poco rato.

—De aquí, de Tokyo. ¿Y tú? —Kagami no solía hablar con desconocidos de su vida privada… pero ese chico le inspiraba una sensación de tranquilidad y confianza que sólo experimentaba con sus amigos de toda la vida.

—Yo de allí, de Kyoto, aunque tengo que viajar muchas veces aquí por trabajo. La verdad es que si no fuera por los viajes en los que comparto coche, me daría una pereza terrible —respondió, cerrando los ojos y estirando los brazos en señal de aburrimiento extremo cuando habló de los viajes—. ¿Es la primera vez que haces este trayecto? —preguntó de nuevo mirando al pelirrojo, aunque éste no podía devolverle la mirada.

—En realidad… es la primera vez que comparto coche —respondió dudoso. ¿Nervioso? ¿Histérico? ¿Cuál era el siguiente nivel a eso? Le estaba costando horrores aparentar normalidad y no responder a gritos, ¿acaso era idiota?

—¡Ah! Pues es genial, ya verás como al final lo usas siempre. Yo suelo hacer este viaje con una chica que conocí la primera vez que vine a Tokyo, porque ella es profesora aquí pero su familia es de Kyoto, así que me avisa cuando viene para llevarme con ella. Pero hoy no venía. Menos mal que estabas tú, porque no tenía ganas de coger el tren. Me aburro mucho estando solo en el asiento… y pocas veces consigues a alguien con quien hablar. ¡En cambio con este sistema siempre hago nuevos amigos! —Kagami estaba casi seguro de que ese chico no dejaba de sonreírle en ningún momento, y eso no ayudaba nada a su estado mental—. Y dime, ¿vas mucho a Kyoto o es algo puntual?

—Es puntual, sólo voy a hacer una entrevista de trabajo.

—¡Guau! ¡Eso es genial! Ya verás como todo sale bien, ¿de qué trabajo se trata?

—Bueno, amm… soy… —Un ligero rubor pobló sus mejillas, no estaba muy seguro de contarle a qué se dedicaba, ¿y si le parecía una tontería? Aunque claro, a él siempre le daba lo mismo lo que opinaran o dejaran de opinar los demás respecto a su vida, sólo tomaba en cuenta las impresiones de aquellos a los que apreciaba. Pero entonces… ¿por qué no quería hablar del tema con el rubio?

—¡Vamos! Dímelo, seguro que no es tan malo —Kagami le miró de reojo antes de pensar si responder, y esa sonrisa decidió por él.

—Soy cocinero, y me quieren entrevistar en un restaurante para ser jefe de cocina… —dijo no muy convencido, ya que no era muy normal conocer a un chico que se dedicara a la cocina. Antes de que pudiera reírse o que un silencio incómodo se instaurara entre ambos, continuó—. Pero no tengo muchas posibilidades, en realidad, soy un desastre en las entrevistas y…

—¡No digas eso! —le interrumpió de golpe. Eso sorprendió a Kagami, nadie había reaccionado nunca así—. Seguro que todo sale genial, además, ¡es increíble! Nunca había conocido a un cocinero, me encantaría probar algo tuyo alguna vez. —Rezaba para que su copiloto no se percatara del rubor que le habían producido esas palabras. Le encantaría cocinar para él, quizás podrían quedar algún día y… ¿por qué había dejado Kise de hablar? Abrió la boca, pero el rubio se recompuso primero—. Debes tener más confianza en ti mismo, ¿por qué dices que eres un desastre?

—Siempre me pongo nervioso ante las miradas de los evaluadores y acabo haciendo algo mal. Aunque en mi casa o en mi trabajo actual no me pasa, es sólo en las malditas pruebas. —De alguna manera el rubio había acabado logrando que le contara sus problemas… El simple hecho de conversar con él como si se conocieran de toda la vida le había desinhibido lo suficiente como para responder de forma normal y sin nerviosismo. Ese chico era increíblemente extrovertido, y parecía que se lo contagiaba a los que estuvieran a su alrededor.

Se concentró de nuevo en la carretera cuando el GPS le indicó que cogiera la siguiente salida para entrar a la autopista y encendió el parabrisas ya que el cristal empezaba a llenare de pequeñas gotas de agua. Esa misma mañana había mirado el tiempo, rogando por que todo fuera soleado y que así pudiera llegar rápido a Kyoto, pero ahora le importaba menos que el viaje fuera un poco más largo por culpa de la lluvia… y probablemente de la nieve, ya que estaban en alerta amarilla en las carreteras de ambas ciudades.

Echó un ojo a Kise, que miraba abstraído por el cristal. Se acababan de conocer, pero su instinto le decía que estaba menos feliz de lo que intentaba aparentar.

—Es probable que te pase porque estás inseguro, pero si tienes las cualidades necesarias, y no dudo de ello, seguro que te cogen, así que sólo piensa que estás en tu casa y que no hay nadie observando y todo saldrá bien —respondió el rubio poco después ante su anterior comentario. Kagami vio cómo se echaba hacia delante para enfocar la vista al cielo, escudriñando las nubes y el horizonte—. Parece que vamos a tener un viaje movidito.

—Sí… sólo espero que no empiece a nevar. —Decía eso, pero la verdad es que se estaba empezando a poner complicado. La lluvia arreciaba cada vez más fuerte, y el coche se iba de vez en cuando hacia un lado cuando el aire soplaba extremadamente fuerte. Bajó la velocidad bastante para ir más seguro y resopló—. Tsk, odio el invierno.

—¡A mí me encanta! —Kagami le miró de reojo unos segundos antes de volver a posar la vista en la carretera con el ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo.

—¡Qué va! ¡No tiene nada de bueno! —dijo contundente.

—¿Y qué me dices de la Navidad? Es una fiesta que gusta a todo el mundo.

—No me emociona especialmente…

—¡Vamos! Es una época en la que pasas tiempo con tus familiares, con tus amigos, con tu novia… No hay que trabajar, se hacen regalos, y las ciudades están llenas de luces y decoración, ¿cómo no puede emocionarte? —Kagami recapacitó sobre esas palabras antes de responder.

¿Por qué odiaba la Navidad cuando a todo el mundo le gustaba? Bueno, no es que la odiara especialmente, era sólo que no le gustaba pasar frío, ni tener que quedar con personas por el simple hecho de "ser Navidad". En definitiva, le parecía una festividad bastante hipócrita, aunque quizás él se había vuelto muy huraño porque las suyas no habían sido especialmente felices… Decidió responder con la primera idea que había tenido.

—Mmm… no lo sé, prefiero las vacaciones de verano, al menos no me muero de frío.

—Moo~, qué cabezota eres, Kagami-kun, seguro que tu novia te lo recrimina siempre. —¿Novia? Bueno, había tenido, sí, pero todo había salido siempre mal, quizás no estaba hecho para tener pareja. Siempre le exigían más de lo que él quería dar, y en realidad eso sí era culpa suya… Seguro que era porque no se había enamorado o, al menos, eso esperaba. Tragó antes de responder un poco titubeante.

—N-no tengo novia… —¿Cómo demonios ese rubio podía hablar de temas tan personales como quien pide vez en la pescadería? Maldita sea, se estaba poniendo realmente nervioso. Lo pensó de nuevo, había salido con bastantes chicas, ¡vamos, tenía veintiocho años! Pero no había llegado a profundizar lo suficiente con ninguna como para que fuera algo serio, y al final siempre acababan cortando.

Miró de reojo a Kise, que se giró en el asiento para observarle de una forma tan penetrante que se puso en tensión al instante. Nada, no decía nada, así que decidió preguntar.

—¿Q-Qué pasa?

—Estás de coña —respondió Kise seriamente por primera vez desde que se habían conocido—. No me creo que no tengas novia. ¡Será porque no quieres!

Kagami soltó una risa que inundó el coche por completo y después continuó conduciendo en silencio, con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios. El rubio le imitó volviendo a sentarse de forma correcta en su asiento. Esta vez era su turno de preguntar. Si él había admitido su ineptitud amorosa, al menos merecía saber si Kise estaba con alguien.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Alguna preciosidad esperándote en Kyoto? —Su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver un haz de tristeza en la mirada de Kise cuando ésta se cruzó con la suya. Fijó su vista en la carretera de nuevo y su tono cambió a uno más serio—. Perdona. No es asunto mío.

Joder, ya la había liado, ¿es que no podía mantenerse calladito? El rubio volvió a formar esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba ya y fijó su vista en la lluvia que golpeaba contra el cristal, convirtiéndose poco a poco en regueros que caían, hasta que la goma del parabrisas se las llevaba junto con sus pensamientos.

—No, no te preocupes, he sido yo el primero que ha preguntado. Lo cierto es que acabo de salir de una relación hace apenas una mes y… creo que aún me afecta un poco. —Su voz sonaba mucho más seria que antes y el pelirrojo lo miró de nuevo unos segundos. Su expresión había cambiado a una bastante más tranquila, sin sonrisas, sin ese brillo en los ojos y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del cristal, confiriéndole un aspecto mucho más maduro que antes.

—Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué pasó? —Kagami no era el tipo de persona que se interesara mucho por la vida de los demás. Siempre se enteraba el último de las cosas, y sólo atinaba a percibir si sus amigos se encontraban mal, más por instinto que porque lo supiera realmente. No obstante, algo le hacía querer que Kise fuera feliz, y quería saber qué era lo que le había robado el brillo de sus hermosos ojos.

Kise le miró y abrió ligeramente la boca, pero a continuación sonrió de nuevo y volvió a poner su voz cantarina. —Oh, nada, nada, lo que pasó es que… —Cuando los ojos rojos de Kagami se posaron serios sobre los suyos, algo le hizo cambiar de opinión sobre su respuesta y reformuló su frase después de soltar un suspiro y girarse para mirar por la ventanilla—. Lo cierto es que las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera. Yo creía que estaríamos juntos para siempre, que todo sería genial… ya sabes, lo que espera todo el mundo; pero al final el único que esperaba eso, era yo.

El pelirrojo no sabía que decir, él no era un genio en eso de las parejas, ni siquiera había logrado que funcionaran las suyas, como para dar consejos; pero no entendía como alguien podría no querer pasar la vida con un chico como Kise. Notó algo extraño en su estómago ante ese pensamiento y agitó la cabeza, mirando de nuevo de reojo a su copiloto, que seguía observando por la ventana el oscuro cielo nocturno.

—Ella se lo pierde —murmuró en un tono casi imperceptible que hizo que el rubio se girara para mirarlo de nuevo. Vale, ahora estaba completamente seguro del color que tendrían sus mejillas. Intentó disimular poniendo más atención a la carretera.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kise. ¿No le había oído o quería que se lo repitiera? Bueno, ya le daba igual, lo repetiría si era necesario. Apretó con más fuerza el volante de cuero y volvió a decirlo más alto.

—Que ella se lo pierde —reafirmó en un tono más confiado, pero no añadió nada más porque notó sus mejillas demasiado calientes y sabía que ya estaba sonrojado. No era su estilo dar cumplidos, y menos a desconocidos. Kise abrió un poco más los ojos y se echó a reír.

—Oh, sí, no sabe lo que se ha perdido, soy bastante genial.

—No lo dudo en absoluto —respondió Kagami antes de unirse a sus risas.

.

Pasaron un rato de silencio tras eso, viendo cómo la lluvia daba paso a la nieve cuando ya llevaban la mitad del viaje más o menos. Habían tenido que poner el parabrisas al máximo y comenzaba a hacerse difícil ver las líneas de la carretera por culpa de la nevada y la ventisca.

—Tsk. —Kagami forzaba los ojos siguiendo al coche de delante, no había creído que iba a ponerse tan mal.

—Quizás deberíamos parar un poco a esperar que escampe —ofreció Kise un tanto preocupado. Enfocó la vista hacia los lados en busca de alguna salida de la autopista y alzó una ceja—. Aunque no se ve ni por dónde podríamos salir —añadió con una risa nerviosa. El pelirrojo suspiró y le lanzó el GPS. Necesitaban parar o acabarían por tener un accidente, cada vez podía ver menos las líneas y ya no hablemos de los carteles.

—Busca la salida más cercana y esperaremos en algún restaurante —le indicó mientras se concentraba de nuevo en la carretera. El rubio marcó los datos y esperó a que cargara.

—Ehhmmm… Vale, la siguiente salida está a siete kilómetros. Yo te aviso.

Pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos buscando un restaurante donde poder tomar algo, pero la nevada cada vez era más persistente. Al final dieron con un pequeño pueblo a treinta kilómetros de la carretera, donde había un pequeño restaurante familiar.

Kagami aparcó en la acera de enfrente y, tras ponerse el abrigo de mala manera olvidando por completo la bufanda, miró a Kise, esperando a que terminara para poder salir corriendo hasta el local. Se quedó un momento pensativo, ¿y si era modelo? No había muchos chicos que llevaran gabardina y les quedara bien. Se imaginó a sí mismo con una y casi se echa a reír en el coche. No, definitivamente él no podría llevar algo así. Cuando el rubio le sonrió indicando que ya había terminado, salieron del coche.

—¡Madre mía! Esto parece Canadá —dijo Kise al entrar por la puerta mientras se atusaba el pelo para quitar los copos de nieve. El pelirrojo le miró curioso ante la afirmación y le siguió hasta la mesa que escogieron.

—¿Has estado en Canadá? —indagó. El rubio rió ante la pregunta y dejó el abrigo en la silla de una mesa que estaba libre. Kagami agitó la cabeza como un perro, le parecía más rápido que ir quitando los copos con la mano.

—Jajaja. No, claro que no. Pero en las películas siempre está nevada. Y hay renos… ¿no? —Puso una cara pensativa, como si ya no estuviera seguro de lo que acababa de decir, y él no pudo soportar esa cara pensativa de niño pequeño y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

No le había visto dudar en todo el viaje. Había sido un compañero estoico e imperturbable, incluso cuando hablaron de su relación amorosa fallida; y ahora se ponía a pensar profundamente en si los renos eran de Canadá, ¿en serio? Ese chico le encantaba, y no podía dejar de reírse, tanto por la cara que había puesto el rubio, como por el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de una forma tan estúpida de que le gustaba.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Le estaba mirando mal, entrecerrando los ojos, pero Kagami no dejó de reírse porque sabía que era enfado fingido. ¿Ya le conocía tanto? Se quitó el abrigo mientras se calmaba, dejándolo en la silla. Kise parecía entretenido con la carta, así que respiró hondo antes de sentarse frente a él para disculparse.

—Perdona. No he podido evitarlo —dijo con la risa aún bailando en sus labios y una lagrimilla en la comisura de los ojos—. En realidad yo me crié en América, y no esperaba que la fama de Canadá llegara hasta aquí, nunca había oído a nadie hablar de ello.

Cuando Kagami se sentó en la silla, llegó la camarera para atenderlos, preguntándole qué querían tomar. El pelirrojo preguntó a su compañero a su vez, y pidieron un par de cafés calientes, puesto que deberían seguir viajando, era lo más adecuado.

.

Kise sorbía su _capuccino_ de forma abstraída mientras miraba a través del cristal, probablemente divagando sobre si dejaría de nevar o no. Le costaba no quedarse embobado con él, pero no podía parecer un loco, así que miró el televisor justo cuando daban un boletín especial sobre el temporal. Buscó con la mirada a la camarera que les había atendido y la llamó.

—Perdona, ¿puedes subir un momento el volumen de la televisión? —La chica afirmó con la cabeza muy rápido y buscó el mando, sonriéndole cuando cumplió su misión. Kagami le devolvió la sonrisa y se concentró en las noticias. La rasgada voz de un reportero en medio de un vendaval sonó en el local, todos los presentes miraron a la pantalla.

" _El temporal está siendo peor de lo que esperaban los pronósticos y las carreteras que unen la mayoría de las ciudades están siendo cortadas debido a la cantidad de nieve que está cayendo. El gobierno está cerrando gran parte de los puertos y el uso de cadenas en el coche ya es obligatorio en las carreteras nacionales y comarcales. Las autovías aún están despejadas, pero se recomienda no realizar viajes si puede evitarse porque seguramente se cerrarán a media noche._

 _Se prevé que las condiciones actuales continúen hasta las cinco de la madrugada, haciendo que muchos viajeros tengan que pasar la noche en el coche, aunque nos han llegado informes de que muchos ya están buscando alojamiento en varios hoteles de carretera, que seguramente colgarán el cartel de 'completo' esta noche._

 _Las quitanieves llevan trabajando casi tres horas, pero los recursos no son suficientes ante el vendaval que estamos sufriendo. Les instamos a pasar la noche en algún lugar y a no comenzar los viajes que tuvieran previstos para hoy. Buenas noches y conduzcan con precaución."_

Kagami miró la hora en su reloj, que ya marcaba las once de la noche. Suspiró y miró a Kise con cara de circunstancia, pero el rubio sólo le sonrió ladeando la cabeza con mucha inocencia. ¿Inocencia? Eso le daba mala espina.

—Kagami-kun… ¿Tienes cadenas para el coche? —El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras bebía de su taza de café, que le sabía a gloria en esos momentos—. ¡Entonces tendremos que pasar la noche juntos! —dijo risueño. Casi se atraganta, tosió como pudo para volver a respirar y miró con los ojos bien abiertos a su compañero de viaje, el cual había aumentado su sonrisa ante su acción.

—¿P-pasar la noche juntos? —repitió un tanto azorado. ¿No empezaba a hacer mucho calor en ese restaurante? Miró al rubio, que seguía sonriéndole como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pasar la noche con alguien al que acababas de conocer hacía dos horas. Kagami empezó a divagar, como siempre solía hacer. ¿Dormirían en el coche? ¿Juntos? ¡Morirían congelados! A menos que durmieran _muy_ juntos… Agitó la cabeza. No. No. No. No podía estar refiriéndose a eso. Abrió más los ojos. Oh Dios, ¿estaría pensando en buscar un hotel? ¿Como una pareja? ¡No! Eso tampoco podía ser…

Esta vez no pudo evitar que el rubor ascendiera a sus mejillas, pero gracias al cielo Kise no pareció notarlo, seguía con el mismo gesto. Tosió dos veces de forma disimulada y bebió de nuevo haciendo caso omiso a cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho antes. Vamos, no era un crío, ¿qué problema tenía con buscar un hotel para reservar dos habitaciones? No es como si tuvieran que compartir cama.

.

* * *

.

—¡¿Tenemos que compartir cama?! —Su grito resonó en toda la recepción del hostal de carretera que les había indicado la camarera del restaurante de forma muy amable. El recepcionista sonrió con dificultad y miró la pantalla del ordenador de nuevo.

—Lo siento mucho, sólo nos queda una habitación individual disponible… Por culpa de la nieve muchos viajeros han tenido que buscar refugio y estamos al completo. —Era consciente de que estaba agarrando el mostrador con ambas manos, como si aún estuviera procesando lo que eso significaba, pero no podía pensar con claridad—. ¿Se la van a quedar? —preguntó de nuevo el chico, mirando la cola que había tras los dos jóvenes. Kise se abrió paso delante del pelirrojo y habló sonriente.

—¡Sí, claro que sí! ¿Cuánto le debemos? —Al cuello de Kagami casi le da un tirón de lo rápido que se giró hacia el rubio al oír esas palabras. ¿Iba a dormir con él? ¿En la misma cama? Dios, no sabía qué era lo que tenía ese chico, pero no dejaba de pensar en cosas realmente vergonzosas que hacer sobre él… ¡Con él! ¡Quería decir con él! Dios, eso era igual de malo que lo anterior… ¿desde cuándo le atraían los hombres de _ese_ modo?

Pensó en todas las parejas que había tenido mientras Kise pagaba al recepcionista. No. Todas ellas mujeres, y bastante guapas tenía que admitir. Entonces pensó en cómo acabó con todas. Sí. Todas las relaciones finalizadas por diversos motivos. Abrió los ojos ligeramente. ¿Y si era gay? No, eso no podía ser.

Rió internamente antes de volver a enfocar los ojos en su acompañante, que sonreía gracioso al recepcionista, con esos labios enrojecidos y húmedos que tanto le llamaban la atención. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos mientras aceptaba el descuento por las molestias. Una especie de retortijón en el estómago le hizo cortar su tren de pensamientos. Ese chico le gustaba, e iban a dormir juntos.

— _Estoy jodido_ —pensó antes de comenzar a maldecir a su hermano Tatsuya sin ningún miramiento.


	2. Kise Ryõta

**Aviso:** Pensamientos y otros en cursiva.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

* * *

.

Suspiró al salir de casa de su cliente. No es que esperara la mejor noche del año, pero ese viento no era normal. Al menos había tenido la suerte de encontrar un conductor que hiciera el viaje a Kyoto a las nueve de la noche.

—Joder —murmuró cuando el aire le azotó de golpe al girar la esquina. Había quedado a unos diez minutos de donde estaba, así que prefería ir andando que buscar uno de esos autobuses urbanos que acabarían tardando una eternidad. Miró al cielo, pero sólo había nubes. Respiró hondo con la vista clavada en el firmamento y exhaló de forma audible—. Ryõta… tienes que animarte —se dijo a sí mismo, ensimismado con la tenue luz de la luna.

Hacía poco más de una semana que lo había dejado con su novio. Sí, novio. Era pareja de Aomine desde que tenía memoria, pero con el paso del tiempo él cada vez estaba más distante, y había terminado diciéndole que se había perdido el amor por el camino. Lo cierto era que Kise ya se lo esperaba, pero el hecho de que esperes algo no significa que lo lleves bien cuando ocurra.

Suspiró de nuevo. No le apetecía nada la expectativa que tenía para esa noche. Llevaba un tiempo compartiendo coche con otros ya que le parecía una opción mucho mejor que viajar solo en el tren, sin embargo, se lo estaba empezando a plantear porque siempre acababa viajando con chicas que le pedían el número para intentar ligar con él. Sopesó poner en su perfil de la página que era gay, pero acabó riendo ante lo absurdo de la idea mientras avanzaba por la oscura calle.

—Espero que la tipa de hoy tenga novio o algo —murmuró, recordando que sólo pasaba buenos viajes con aquellas que tenían pareja. De hecho, ¿cómo era posible que nunca le hubiera tocado viajar con un chico? ¿El karma le odiaba por algo?

Cruzó la calle para llegar a la última intersección que debía hacer, había quedado en la siguiente calle. Más le valía ser puntual a la conductora porque se moría de frío y no estaba de humor para ser amable con nadie. Giró en la esquina y enfocó la vista. Según la Web, el coche en el que viajaría era de color rojo oscuro. Lo encontró enseguida a unos cincuenta metros y elevó una ceja al ver una corta cabellera roja sobresalir de entre unos brazos sobre el coche. Se acercó, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al darse cuenta de que esta vez se trataba de un hombre.

— _Sería genial que fuera guapo y más o menos de mi edad_ —pensó para sus adentros mientras sacaba una mano del bolsillo para saludar al desconocido con el que haría el viaje—. ¡Buenas! —gritó suavemente. No quería asustar al señor, porque sabía que no tendría tanta suerte como para que fuera alguien joven—. ¿Estás bien? ¿He llegado tarde? —Ante todo educación. Que llevara una semana de mierda no era excusa para no tratar bien a la gente. El pelirrojo elevó la cabeza justo cuando el maldito aire sopló de nuevo, y sus ojos conectaron—. _Oh, este viaje será interesante_ —fue lo que se le pasó por la cabeza al ver al chico con el que iría.

Tenía un aspecto un tanto rudo, pero era bastante guapo y sus ojos eran increíblemente brillantes, de un tono rojizo que inspiraba fiereza. Le mantuvo la mirada mientras el pelirrojo le observaba, y le sonrió cuando sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. El chico reaccionó de forma increíblemente graciosa ante su sonrisa.

—Ah… yo… ¡Sí! Sí estoy bien. Sólo tenía algo de frío… —También le gustaba su voz. Era muy grave pero con un divertido toque de nerviosismo. Decidió ponerle las cosas más fáciles y presentarse primero, el chico parecía estar bastante alterado.

Kise sabía el efecto que causaba en las personas, sobretodo en las chicas, pero era muy raro encontrar chicos a los que su sola presencia les afectara tanto… por lo normal, éstos solían tenerle más envidia que otra cosa, y siempre acababan siendo bastante fríos con él, por eso sólo mantenía a sus amigos de toda la vida. Dio la vuelta al coche y extendió la mano todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Soy Kise, Kise Ryõta. Es un placer —dijo observando al chico frente a él, que agarró su mano y la estrechó con fuerza. ¿Que tenía frío? ¡Pero si estaba ardiendo! El calor que desprendía la piel del pelirrojo frente a él le sorprendió sobremanera. Su sonrisa aumentó ligeramente, era todo lo opuesto a su propia piel, que siempre se encontraba a una temperatura más bien fría.

—Kagami Taiga, el placer es mío. —Ese nombre era poco común en Japón, pero a Kise siempre le había gustado. Ninguno de los dos había deshecho el apretón de manos. Podía notar cómo el pelirrojo frente a él seguía un tanto azorado y cómo ese calor le comenzaba a resultar reconfortante. El viento volvió a soplar de nuevo—. Bueno, ¿entramos? Nos vamos a helar aquí fuera.

—¡Sí, claro! —el rubio se desprendió de la gabardina y el fular y los depositó en la parte trasera del coche, al igual que el dueño del mismo acababa de hacer. A continuación se coló raudo en el lugar del copiloto para evitar que el aire frío le dejara destemplado. Se acomodó en el asiento y lo deslizó hacia atrás para amoldarse mejor, observando de reojo cómo el pelirrojo entraba a su lado y agarraba el GPS para poner el destino en la pantalla. Lo cierto es que tenía un cuerpo bastante bien formado, ¿no?

Kise se sorprendió a sí mismo imaginándose al pelirrojo sin ropa y bajó ligeramente la cabeza, eliminando esos pensamientos de su mente. ¿En qué mierdas estaba pensando? Se supone que acababa de salir de una relación de años, lo último que debería estar haciendo era mirar a otro hombre con esos ojos. Se concentró en el coche de nuevo, buscando un tema de conversación que le evitara pensar en cosas que no venían al caso.

—Tienes un coche genial, Kagami-kun —aventuró, echando una ojeada al salpicadero. El pelirrojo ya había arrancado el coche, de modo que encendió la radio y empezó a buscar algo de música decente—. ¿Te importa si pongo alguna emisora? —preguntó risueño cuando por fin encontró una que le agradaba.

—Sí, claro. Quiero decir, no me importa. —Oh, le encantaba. Le gustaba mucho cómo un chico de aspecto tan rudo como lo parecía Kagami, podía ser tan nervioso y cortado a la hora de desenvolverse con alguien que acaba de conocer, ¿o sólo le ocurriría con él? Sopesó la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo se sintiera atraído por él, pero lo descartó rápido, intentando olvidar esas ideas. Enfocó su vista en los edificios que les rodeaban de camino a la autopista a la par que tarareaba la canción que sonaba, y decidió refugiarse de nuevo en la conversación para desviar sus ya de por sí desviados pensamientos.

—Y dime, ¿de dónde eres? —probó con la pregunta más típica en estos casos. No es que le interesara saber si vivían en la misma ciudad, ¿o sí?

—De aquí, de Tokyo. ¿Y tú? —No pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado con la respuesta del pelirrojo, pero hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: poner una voz alegre y hablar.

—Yo de allí, de Kyoto, aunque tengo que viajar muchas veces aquí por trabajo. La verdad es que si no fuera por los viajes en los que comparto coche, me daría una pereza terrible —estiró los brazos, enfatizando lo vago que podía llegar a ser. Lo cierto es que Kise era un chico muy activo, pero con las cosas que no le interesaban lo más mínimo no ponía ningún entusiasmo. Pensó en que nunca había coincidido con ese chico tan guapo en ninguno de los viajes que había hecho a Kyoto—. ¿Es la primera vez que haces este trayecto? —preguntó, alzando las cejas con curiosidad mientras analizaba al pelirrojo de arriba abajo aprovechando que éste no podía devolverle la mirada.

—En realidad… es la primera vez que comparto coche —respondió Kagami. Ah, entonces es por eso que andaba tan nervioso, y no por él. De nuevo ese sentimiento absurdo de decepción. Vamos, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Un amor platónico en una noche? Sonrió ante su idea y aprovechó ese gesto para continuar hablando.

—¡Ah! Pues es genial, ya verás como al final lo usas siempre. Yo suelo hacer este viaje con una chica que conocí la primera vez que vine a Tokyo, porque ella es profesora aquí pero su familia es de Kyoto, así que me avisa cuando viene para llevarme con ella. Pero hoy no venía. Menos mal que estabas tú, porque no tenía ganas de coger el tren. Me aburro mucho estando solo en el asiento… y pocas veces consigues a alguien con quien hablar. ¡En cambio con este sistema siempre hago nuevos amigos! —dijo sonriente. Siempre se le había dado bien entablar conversaciones con cualquiera. Le parecía que el mundo estaba lleno de diferentes temas sobre los que hablar como para pasar todo un viaje en silencio.

Otra vez la idea de ver más veces a ese chico le asaltó cuando menos lo esperaba y continuó hablando—. Y dime, ¿vas mucho a Kyoto o es algo puntual?

—Es puntual, sólo voy a hacer una entrevista de trabajo.

—¡Guau! ¡Eso es genial! Ya verás como todo sale bien, ¿de qué trabajo se trata? —No lo podía evitar, le encantaba meterse en la vida de la gente que le interesaba y saberlo todo de ellos, aunque era consciente de que era una manía por la que le podrían tildar de cotilla.

Continuó mirando a Kagami risueño, esperando la respuesta y delineando con la vista el perfil de su rostro, que refulgía con la luz de los focos del propio coche, y con la de la luna que se filtraba entre las cada vez más abundantes nubes.

—Bueno, amm… soy… —Kise sonrió divertido al notar cómo el chico se tensaba ligeramente y titubeaba entre responder o no. Estaba bastante oscuro, pero hasta le pareció ver un pequeño sonrojo en los pómulos.

— _Sería tan lindo que estuviera sonrojado_ —pensó antes de instarle a responder—. ¡Vamos! Dímelo, seguro que no es tan malo. —Los ojos rojos le enfocaron de soslayo y Kise sonrió para infundirle confianza. No sabía qué cojones le estaba pasando con ese pelirrojo, pero quería saber más sobre él, y sabía que con sus encantos y unas cuantas sonrisas podría conseguirlo.

—Soy cocinero, y me quieren entrevistar en un restaurante para ser jefe de cocina… —respondió nervioso. El rubio abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido—. Pero no tengo muchas posibilidades, en realidad, soy un desastre en las entrevistas y… —añadió enseguida, sin dar tiempo a Kise a decir nada sobre el tema, pero eso no le impidió cortarle igual.

—¡No digas eso! Seguro que todo sale genial, además, ¡es increíble! Nunca había conocido a un cocinero, me encantaría probar algo tuyo alguna vez —interrumpió diciendo todo de carrerilla. A veces le sorprendía su propia capacidad para hablar mucho y rápido, aunque en ciertas situaciones agradecía tener ese don. Y así, sin ser consciente de ello, ya había soltado una frase que implicaba la posibilidad de volver a ver a Kagami. Al darse cuenta de eso, continuó—. Debes tener más confianza en ti mismo, ¿por qué dices que eres un desastre?

—Siempre me pongo nervioso ante las miradas de los evaluadores y acabo haciendo algo mal. Aunque en mi casa o en mi trabajo actual no me pasa, es sólo en las malditas pruebas. —Kise no respondió hasta que cogieron la salida de la autopista.

La lluvia empezó a golpear los cristales y los parabrisas se encendieron al instante. Había cogido manía a ese sonido. Odiaba escuchar el agua golpeando el vidrio porque le hacían sentirse melancólico y solitario. Nunca supo por qué tenía esa sensación cuando llovía, pero simplemente sus ganas de hablar desaparecían, y se perdía en el infinito mirando los movimientos del agua sobre el cristal.

Suspiró de forma imperceptible y se obligó a continuar con la conversación.

—Es probable que te pase porque estás inseguro, pero si tienes las cualidades necesarias, y no dudo de ello, seguro que te cogen. Así que sólo piensa que estás en tu casa y que no hay nadie observando y todo saldrá bien —dijo sonriéndole de nuevo, aunque a sabiendas de que no podría verlo.

Se inclinó un poco para mirar el cielo nocturno entre el cristal y la lluvia, pero sólo se veían negros nubarrones y un pequeño foco de luz, proveniente del refulgir de la luna, que intentaba hacerse un resquicio entre las espesas nubes que asolaban el firmamento. Ninguna estrella, sólo lluvia y oscuridad. La tristeza volvió de golpe al corazón de Kise, recordando lo mal que acabó con Aomine, y cómo se largó de la casa que compartían una noche muy similar a ésta.

—Parece que vamos a tener un viaje movidito —murmuró casi de forma inconsciente, como si esa frase fuera una mera evidencia de que seguía ahí, observando el mundo.

—Sí… sólo espero que no empiece a nevar —respondió el pelirrojo. Kise dio un pequeño respingo que pasó desapercibido y se centró de nuevo en ese momento, en el viaje, en la carretera, en el coche… y en Kagami, que había fruncido el ceño observando la calzada con una ligera ira impresa en sus pupilas —. Tsk, odio el invierno.

—¡A mí me encanta! —saltó de golpe. No podía deprimirse delante de nadie, era una de sus normas más acérrimas.

Tenía una personalidad un tanto retorcida, siempre lo había sabido, y muy pocos conocían su verdadero yo. A ojos de alguien desconocido era una persona muy alegre, extrovertida, inocente, sencilla, nerviosa, simple, y probablemente incluso diera la sensación de ser poco inteligente. Pero eso sólo era la fachada externa. En realidad, lo tenía todo calculado, era bastante intuitivo, inteligente, preciso, poco paciente y muy frío con los que le caían mal. Entonces, ¿por qué aparentaba lo contrario? Bueno, eso es otra historia, simplemente se había criado en un ambiente en el que había aprendido a aprovecharse de los demás pareciendo lo que no era, y sabía que las apariencias lo eran todo.

Sin embargo esa noche estaba bajando sus barreras con ese pelirrojo, aunque lo achacaba al cansancio de la última semana y a su estado anímico.

—¡Qué va! ¡No tiene nada de bueno! —respondió tajante Kagami, aún con el ceño fruncido. El rubio volvió a cambiar a su típica expresión alegre, riendo internamente ante las expresiones que ponía su compañero de viaje. Oh, por Dios, era tan fácil de leer…

—¿Y qué me dices de la Navidad? Es una fiesta que gusta a todo el mundo.

—No me emociona especialmente… —Parecía que el pelirrojo era de convicciones fuertes, no se dejaba amedrentar ante la insistencia de Kise que, aún así, probó a forzarlo un poco más, buscando saber si seguiría manteniendo su postura, o si era de ese tipo de persona al que puedes hacer cambiar de opinión según te convenga.

—¡Vamos! Es una época en la que pasas tiempo con tus familiares, con tus amigos, con tu novia… No hay que trabajar, se hacen regalos, y las ciudades están llenas de luces y decoración, ¿cómo no pueden emocionarte?

—Mmm… no lo sé, prefiero las vacaciones de verano, al menos no me muero de frío. —Kise sonrió de forma un poco más fría. Ese chico le interesaba, le interesaba mucho. Quería saber más de él, su edad, si tenía pareja, sus gustos e intereses… Algo le había atraído desde el primer momento, aunque no atinaba a adivinar qué era. Probó con una de sus 'sutilezas'.

—Moo~, qué cabezota eres, Kagami-kun, seguro que tu novia te lo recrimina siempre. —Ya había lanzado el anzuelo, ahora sólo debía esperar con una sonrisa en los labios... y el pelirrojo picó enseguida. Todo calculado.

—N-no tengo novia… —respondió azorado. Kise se giró en el asiento para mirarlo de forma más directa, entreabriendo la boca con sorpresa ante esa afirmación.

¿Realmente era cierto? Esa noche estaba dando un giro de ciento ochenta grados en su mente, no podía creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo con Kagami. Aunque claro, el hecho de que él estuviera pensando en una noche de sexo salvaje con el pelirrojo de ardientes ojos no significaba que dicha locura fuera recíproca, de hecho, si pudiera leer sus pensamientos ya le habría echado a patadas del coche. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? En todos sus años de relación con Aomine, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza acostarse con alguien que no fuera él, y ahora, de buenas a primeras, quería pasar la noche con un chico al que acababa de conocer. Sí, se estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —La voz titubeante de Kagami le sacó de sus pensamientos. Genial, se había quedado con la boca abierta demasiado tiempo. Improvisó.

—Estás de coña —dijo aún con la cara de sorpresa—. No me creo que no tengas novia. ¡Será porque no quieres!

El pelirrojo se rió con ganas ante su comentario y continuó conduciendo con una sonrisa bien marcada. Kise se relajó y se recolocó en su asiento, observando de perfil la preciosa sonrisa de Kagami. ¿Su sonrisa le parecía preciosa? Vale, eso se estaba saliendo de control. ¿Qué mierdas le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso la cena llevaba afrodisíacos o algo? Miró de nuevo al frente cuando una nueva pregunta le congeló por completo.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Alguna preciosidad esperándote en Kyoto? —Y ahí estaba, ese dolor en el pecho que le indicaba que no podría fingir felicidad tan fácilmente. Se quedó embobado de nuevo con la lluvia, aumentando esa horrible sensación que le martirizaba. El silencio se hizo presente, y una sonrisa más bien sarcástica se formó en sus labios. No parpadeó ni una sola vez hasta que escuchó hablar de nuevo al pelirrojo, en un tono mucho más apagado—. Perdona. No es asunto mío.

—No, no te preocupes, he sido yo el primero que ha preguntado. Lo cierto es que acabo de salir de una relación hace apenas un mes y… creo que aún me afecta un poco. —Bueno, no pasaría nada por explicar que no estaba en su mejor momento, quizás así se olvidaría de cometer alguna estupidez esa noche.

—Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué pasó? —Esa pregunta sí que le tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba que Kagami, con lo tímido que le había parecido, le preguntara sobre algo tan personal de forma tan seria y tranquila. No parecía interesado en lo que ocurrió, sino más bien… le daba la sensación de que quería ayudar de alguna manera, aunque fuera hablando del tema. Decidió mantener su faceta de no verse débil ante desconocidos, así que forzó su sonrisa de nuevo, dispuesto a olvidar ese tema con cualquier respuesta típica.

—Oh, nada, nada, lo que pasó es que… —cortó la frase a la mitad. Ver cómo los ojos de Kagami le miraban fijos sin un atisbo de duda en ellos, le hizo querer ser sincero con él. Suspiró y enfocó de nuevo la vista en el cristal, perdiéndose otra vez en esa sensación de extraña melancolía—. Lo cierto es que las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera. Yo creía que estaríamos juntos para siempre, que todo sería genial… ya sabes, lo que espera todo el mundo; pero al final el único que esperaba eso, era yo.

Se quedó callado, rememorando los gritos con Aomine, la sensación de agotamiento, de traición, de desesperanza. Recordó las noches siguientes, luchando consigo mismo para no correr a sus brazos de nuevo, luchando por querer seguir adelante, por salir a flote como alguien más fuerte, como una nueva persona que haya aprendido de sus errores y que busca tener el futuro brillante que siempre había soñado para sí mismo.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta cuando un murmullo le sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

—Ella se lo pierde —susurró Kagami con un hilillo de voz, haciendo que el rubio se girara de nuevo para observarlo interrogante.

—¿Qué?

—Que ella se lo pierde —repitió en un tono más fuerte, pero manteniéndose firme. Kise abrió un poco los ojos, fijando sus pupilas en el rostro serio de Kagami, iluminado sólo por la tenue luz que entraba desde el exterior. Maldita sea, ese chico le gustaba y no sabía cómo cojones podía ocurrir eso. ¿Puede gustarte alguien a las pocas horas de conocerlo? Resopló divertido, pensando en lo genial que sería pasar más tiempo con ese pelirrojo al que no lograba comprender por completo.

Nunca le había pasado algo así, él era una persona en exceso intuitiva y siempre calaba a la gente a la primera. Una pequeña conversación con cualquiera y ya sabía con qué clase de persona estaba tratando: si era divertida, abierta, simpática, vergonzosa, altiva, aprovechada, egocéntrica, traidora, introvertida… Pero con ese pelirrojo era todo lo contrario. Cada vez que creía que ya sabía qué tipo de persona era, le sorprendía haciendo todo lo contrario a lo esperado, y eso le llamaba muchísimo la atención, lo cual en Kise no era nada normal.

Puso de nuevo su sonrisa alegre, divertido ante las palabras de ánimo que acababa de recibir y echándose a reír al momento. Él no necesitaba que lo animaran, pero siempre se agradecía que lo intentaran. Hay personas que parecen más fuertes e independientes de lo que son en realidad. No era su caso, pero sí era cierto que llevaba un tiempo bastante desanimado, y auque no lo admitiera en voz alta, a veces unas palabras casi insignificantes por parte de un amigo, pueden ayudarte a salir adelante.

—Oh, sí, no sabe lo que se ha perdido, soy bastante genial.

—No lo dudo en absoluto —respondió Kagami, uniéndose a sus risas. Poco a poco éstas se fueron mitigando, hasta volver al silencio en el que sólo se oían el motor, los parabrisas ahora al máximo, y la tormenta.

.

Llevaba nevando ya unos cuantos kilómetros y a Kise no le gustaba nada viajar así. Otro motivo más para odiar las tormentas. Enfocó la vista al frente. A él no le gustaba mucho conducir, pero admiraba la capacidad del pelirrojo para poder continuar el camino con tanta soltura, él no era capaz ni de ver las líneas del arcén.

—Tsk —se quejó Kagami, escudriñando la calzada como podía.

—Quizás deberíamos parar un poco a esperar a que escampe —dijo Kise, girando el cuerpo hacia la ventana en busca de alguna luz de un restaurante de carretera, una gasolinera, un pueblo o cualquier otro atisbo de civilización. Suspiró. Lo único que podía ver era la nieve cubriéndolo todo—. Aunque no se ve ni por dónde podríamos salir —ironizó sentándose de nuevo mirando al frente.

Pegó un respingo cuando el pelirrojo le lanzó el GPS en el regazo sin apartar la vista del asfalto. ¿Desde cuándo tenían esas confianzas? De nuevo le había sorprendido. Seguro que estaba tan concentrado que le hubiera dado igual que a su lado viajara el Papa de Roma.

—Busca la salida más cercana y esperaremos en algún restaurante. —No era mala idea. Kise obedeció sin rechistar, le apetecía salir de ese maldito vendaval de una vez.

—Ehhmmm… Vale, la siguiente salida está a siete kilómetros. Yo te aviso.

Se concentró en el GPS, lo cierto es que no era muy bueno con esos aparatos, pero no quería parecer un idiota delante de Kagami, así que se dedicó a observar las indicaciones de la flechita con todo su interés.

Le fue indicando el camino hasta que encontraron un restaurante. En realidad llevaba un tiempo pensando en la posibilidad de que tuvieran que pasar la noche juntos en una cafetería esperando a que amainara la tormenta, y esa expectativa era mejor que llegar a una casa donde lo único que le esperaba era un colchón y sus cosas metidas en cajas. No había tenido tiempo de colocar todo en su sitio después de separarse de Aomine, pero en realidad no era por eso, sino porque seguía teniendo ese presentimiento que le decía que el pelirrojo también estaba un poco interesado en él.

Agarró su gabardina, poniéndosela con cuidado y abotonándola al completo para colocarse el fular a continuación. Kagami lo miraba desde su asiento, esperando a que terminara, con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios. Kise alzó una ceja y le sonrió antes de que ambos abrieran la puerta para salir corriendo hacia el restaurante.

—¡Madre mía! Esto parece Canadá —casi gritó el rubio, entrando despavorido y retirándose la nieve del pelo con cuidado. Buscó con la mirada una mesa vacía que pudieran ocupar, y se encaminó hacia una cercana a las ventanas, así podrían vigilar el estado del temporal.

—¿Has estado en Canadá? —La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa otra vez. Miró a Kagami, que agitaba la cabeza para quitarse la nieve de una forma que le pareció bastante sexy, y rió de nuevo ante su estúpido pensamiento.

—Jajaja. No, claro que no. Pero en las películas siempre está nevada. Y hay renos… ¿no? —Bajó el tono ante la duda, buscando en su mente si era Canadá el país donde creía que había renos, o si se estaba confundiendo con Finlandia.

Dejó de pensar en ello cuando la audible risa de Kagami se instauró en el local. Quería sonreír con ese sonido, pero en lugar de eso se hizo el ofendido, entrecerrando los ojos para mirar mal al escandaloso compañero que tenía—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —recriminó con un tinte de queja en su tono de voz, pero el pelirrojo no le respondió, así que optó por sentarse en la silla y fingir que miraba la carta cuando en realidad evaluaba de nuevo a su compañero de viaje.

Ahora que el chico se estaba quitando el abrigo en un lugar bien iluminado, lo cierto era que tenía un cuerpazo. Kise desvió los ojos de lado a lado a gran velocidad, aprovechando el poco tiempo que tenía antes de que fuera notorio que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Llevaba un suéter negro que dejaba entrever una camiseta roja debajo, y unos vaqueros que se ceñían muy bien a su cintura. Joder, le hacían un culo de infarto. El rubio rodó los ojos golpeándose mentalmente por sus pervertidos pensamientos y continuó con su examen visual. No era de extrañar que llevara ese tipo de ropa para un viaje, pero su mente volvió a ignorar sus avisos y no pudo evitar imaginarlo con un tipo de ropa… bueno, más apretada.

El ruido de Kagami sentándose frente a él le sacó de su mundo y volvió a enfocar la vista en lo que se suponía que debía estar enfocada.

—Perdona. No he podido evitarlo —le dijo Kagami con un tono mezcla de disculpa y diversión—. En realidad yo me crié en América, y no esperaba que la fama de Canadá llegara hasta aquí, nunca había oído a nadie hablar de ello.

Justo cuando iba a empezar una retahíla de preguntas sobre América y su infancia allí, la camarera les atendió. Tomar café caliente era lo más acertado, no esperaban dormir hasta llegar a Kyoto, así que debía ser un buen copiloto y mantenerse despierto junto al pelirrojo.

Miró por la ventana de nuevo, ¿es que no iba a dejar de nevar en toda la puta noche? Suspiró, pensando en cómo era posible que en sus pensamientos fuera tan malhablado y perverso cuando después podía parecer un cachorrito con sólo proponérselo. Rió sutilmente y se giró cuando Kagami llamó a la camarera, que por cierto, no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde que habían entrado. Y el idiota decía que no tenía novia…

—Perdona, ¿puedes subir un momento el volumen de la televisión? —preguntó a la chica morena, que se apresuró a cumplir la petición y dedicarle una cálida sonrisa ante la que Kise rodó los ojos. Kagami se la devolvió y el rubio volvió a fijar su vista en el exterior para no ponerse de nuevo a pensar cosas… bueno, cosas que no debía.

Escuchó vagamente el comunicado del reportero. Genial. Le parecía un comunicado genial. Incluso el pobre hombre al que le había tocado dar la noticia en medio del vendaval le había caído bien. La posibilidad de pasar la noche con el pelirrojo de ojos ardientes ya no era tan disparatada como antes.

Sonrió de medio lado, girando el rostro con un gesto un tanto divertido y sugestivo.

—Kagami-kun… ¿Tienes cadenas para el coche? —ronroneó mirando al chico, que bebía café con un gesto ausente. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza a la par que dejaba la taza de nuevo sobre el plato—. ¡Entonces tendremos que pasar la noche juntos! —añadió Kise cantarín, abriendo los ojos de forma bastante expresiva.

Kagami tosió un par de veces mirando con pavor al rubio, que sólo hizo que aumentar la sonrisa. Sería cuando menos divertido.

—¿P-pasar la noche juntos? —Sí, sería muy divertido. Lo sabía sólo con haber escuchado el titubeo en su respuesta.

Kise se mantuvo mirándolo sin mutar su semblante, observando todas las expresiones que estaban atravesando el rostro del pelirrojo. Seguro que estaba pensando miles de cosas absurdas. Rió internamente cuando Kagami se sonrojó un poco. Ese chico le estaba empezando a caer muy bien, y si a eso le sumabas la innegable atracción física que sentía por él… salía un cóctel bastante interesante.

Comenzó a divagar sobre cómo lo seduciría si se diera el caso, sólo por diversión, por supuesto, eso jamás pasaría.

.

* * *

.

—¡¿Tenemos que compartir cama?! —Kise casi se muere de la risa ante la voz de histeria que puso el pelirrojo, que hizo que el chico que les atendía se asustara como un gatito. Lo cierto era que no le gustaría enfrentarse a Kagami cabreado, tenía pinta de ser alguien con un carácter muy explosivo.

Se acercó más para escuchar al recepcionista.

—Lo siento mucho, sólo nos queda una habitación individual disponible… Por culpa de la nieve muchos viajeros han tenido que buscar refugio y estamos al completo. —se disculpó el chico ante el grito del pelirrojo, que seguía agarrado a la madera del mostrador con los ojos abiertos y sin responder—. ¿Se la van a quedar? —aventuró al ver la fila de gente que esperaba tras ellos, y alejándose un poco ante la posible reacción por parte de Kagami.

Kise apartó al pelirrojo intentando mitigar su propia risa y sacó la cartera de su gabardina.

—¡Sí, claro que sí! ¿Cuánto le debemos? —preguntó casi riéndose de su compañero mientras aceptaba el descuento que le ofrecían por tener que compartir cama, aunque en realidad no era culpa del hostal, pero, oye, todo ahorro es bienvenido.

No podía creer lo mucho que le afectaba a Kagami que tuvieran que dormir juntos esa noche. Aunque tampoco podía creer que realmente tuviera la intención de seducir a ese chico. ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? No quería acabar al día siguiente tirado en medio de la nada esperando un autobús porque le haya mandado a la mierda, pero…

Lo miró de nuevo.

Sí, aunque se quedara en ese desolado lugar, habría merecido la pena el intento.


	3. KagaKi

**Aviso:** Pensamientos y otros en cursiva.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

* * *

.

Los sonidos de la cama golpeando contra la pared hacían retumbar toda la habitación debido al pequeño grosor de los tabiques. Los gemidos se hacían oír por encima del ruido de la calle y algún grito de vez en cuando resonaba por los pasillos del hostal de carretera.

Kagami tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por la vergüenza, ¿cómo podía la gente hacer eso en las habitaciones sabiendo que podrían escucharlos?

—Se lo están pasando bien —dijo Kise divertido a su lado cuando entraron por la puerta de su habitación. Kagami lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, pero se olvidó rápido de los 'vecinos' de al lado cuando vio las dimensiones de la cama que compartirían.

Ambos se quedaron en el umbral, mirando la pequeña estructura de ochenta centímetros que seguramente no superaría el metro noventa de largo, Kise con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios, Kagami más asustado que otra cosa.

El rubio entró y dejó el abrigo sobre una silla, lanzándose sobre el colchón para comprobar su dureza. Los muelles del somier resonaron bastante y el pelirrojo se internó tras él intentando no escuchar los sonidos de la habitación de al lado. Cerró la puerta, dejó la mochila en el suelo y el abrigo en la misma silla que el de Kise y observó al rubio sobre la cama, que le miraba divertido.

—¿Crees que cabemos los dos? —preguntó, mirando a su costado y evaluando el espacio que quedaba. Kagami se acercó, sopesando las posibilidades.

—Échate para allá y lo comprobamos —respondió tumbándose a su lado. El rubio hizo caso, poniéndose de lado en la esquina de la cama mientras Kagami hacía lo mismo en su lado, mirando el espacio que había entre ambos. Levantó la vista para decir lo obvio—. Va a ser un poco difícil que… —Su frase quedó a medias cuando sus ojos dejaron de subir al encontrarse con los labios de Kise tan cerca de los suyos, sonriéndole. Tragó y lo miró a los ojos. Estaban realmente cerca.

—A mí no me importa que ocupes algo de mi espacio —ronroneó el rubio con un brillo en las pupilas. El pelirrojo se alejó de golpe, enrojeciendo por lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo siguiente que notó fue el dolor de su culo al chocar contra el suelo—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kise preocupado, pero con un tono de victoria en su voz.

—Eh… sí, sí, es sólo que… esta puta cama es muy pequeña —Kagami se levantó rapidísimo, ignorando a su compañero y cogiendo su mochila del suelo—. V-voy a lavarme los dientes —murmuró metiéndose en el pequeño aseo que tenían.

Kise se quedó sobre la cama, sonriendo a la puerta del baño. Si su instinto no le fallaba –y no solía ocurrir tal cosa–, el pelirrojo también se sentía atraído por él, así que sí había posibilidades de seducirlo… pero, ¿cómo? Un ataque directo puede que lo asustara. Se quedó pensando unos segundos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—¡Kagami! —gritó a la puerta del baño, eliminando el honorífico para poner más nervioso al pelirrojo—. ¡Bajo a recepción a ver si me pueden dejar un cepillo de dientes, que yo no tengo nada porque vivo allí!

—¡Vale! —respondió la voz desde el otro lado, ya más controlada que antes. Kise sonrió antes de responder.

—Por cierto… Espero que lleves un pijama ahí, porque yo no he traído nada. —Aumentó su sonrisa a una bastante más pícara y se dirigió a la puerta—. ¡Ahora vuelvo!

Kagami se había quedado estático con el cepillo en una mano y la crema en otro. ¡Él no usaba pijama! ¿Tendrían que dormir ambos en ropa interior? Separó el borde de su vaquero por la cintura para ver qué calzoncillos se había puesto esa mañana.

—Menos mal… —murmuró para sí al ver que llevaba unos bóxers normales, un poco más relajado—. ¡Taiga, joder! ¡Eso es lo de menos! —No se podía creer que lo que le preocupara en ese momento era no llevar ropa fea, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

Comenzó a lavarse los dientes, no entendía cómo se acababa de plantear besar al rubio en la cama. ¿Desde cuándo le daba igual besar a hombres? Pero no había sido su imaginación, tampoco era idiota, la voz que había puesto Kise antes era bastante seductora.

Se miró en el espejo. Tenía las ojeras bastante marcadas por la falta de sueño y el pelo desordenado por culpa de la nieve y el viento. ¿Acaso le gustaría? ¿Cómo podría gustarle? ¿Cómo sería besarle? O mejor, ¿cómo sería… uh, _hacerlo_ con otro hombre? Agitó la cabeza y se enjuagó la boca. En serio, se estaba volviendo loco, completamente loco, ya podía imaginarse la conversación con su hermano cuando volviera.

— _¿Cómo te fue, Taiga? ¿Fuiste cómplice de algún robo?_

— _Oh, no, qué va, fue genial. Me follé a mi pasajero en un hostal de carretera._

¡Sí, una conversación normalísima! Decidió que lo mejor era meterse en la cama, cerrar los ojos, e intentar dormir sin moverse mucho para no tocar a Kise y acabar cayendo en la tentación.

Salió a la habitación de nuevo, mirando alrededor, el rubio aún no había vuelto. Se acercó al minibar para echar un vistazo, pero lo único que había era cerveza y una chocolatina.

—Malditos hostales de carretera… lo único que tienen es alcohol. —Los gemidos volvieron a oírse de nuevo en la estancia y optó por coger una cerveza—. Y sexo de una noche —añadió rodando los ojos mientras la abría.

—¿Quieres sexo de una noche? —Kise acababa de entrar por la puerta, escuchando sólo la última parte de la frase. Kagami cerró el minibar de un portazo y levantó la vista asustado.

—¡N-no! Hablaba de... Decía que en estos sitios sólo… —se calló al ver cómo el rubio le sonreía divertido ignorando su intento de respuesta y se metía en el aseo.

—Me han dejado un cepillo, te cojo crema.

—S-sí, claro —Kagami respiró hondo y bebió un trago. Abrió de nuevo el minibar agarrando otro botellín—. Kise, ¿quieres una cerveza? —preguntó con los dedos rozando el vidrio a la espera de la respuesta. Una cabellera rubia se asomó por la puerta.

—Kagami… ¿Estás intentando emborracharme? —preguntó divertido. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos, pero no le dio tiempo a responder—. Es broma —añadió rápido—. Claro que quiero una.

Kise volvió a desaparecer y Kagami agarró el otro botellín, dejando ambos sobre la pequeña nevera y cogiendo el único taburete de la estancia para depositarlo en medio de la habitación. Después las colocó encima y se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared. Dio un trago largo, suspirando a continuación y mirando de reojo cómo nevaba en el exterior. Pronto Kise se le unió, sentándose frente a él apoyado en la cama y bebiendo de su cerveza.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó el rubio—. Esa ha sido la primera vez que has dicho mi nombre~ —dijo cantarín, mirando a Kagami con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo se limitó a mantenerle la mirada y beber de nuevo.

—No me había dado cuenta… —murmuró después de beber. Kise le ponía muy nervioso, así que en cuanto se acabaran esa cerveza, ser irían a dormir y todo acabaría.

Fijó la vista en su compañero, que ya se había puesto serio de nuevo y bebía tranquilo. No se veía capaz de dormir tan cerca de ese chico sin atrapar esos labios con los suyos y acariciar esa suave piel… Ante ese pensamiento pudo notar cómo su miembro se tensaba ligeramente bajo los pantalones. Joder, definitivamente no debían dormir juntos.

—Creo que podría dormir en el suelo —ofreció mirando hacia un punto cualquiera de la horrible moqueta que cubría la tarima. Kise dejó la botella sobre el taburete y gateó hasta posicionarse a su lado, mirándolo de forma seria. No iba a permitir que el chico que tanto le gustaba y que le estaba llevando hasta casa, durmiera en el suelo mientras él disfrutaba la cama, ah, no.

—Ah, no, eso no —le dijo mirándolo fijamente—. Yo dormiré en el suelo, tú debes descansar para conducir mañana —afirmó, aún con sus dorados ojos sobre los rojizos, que chispearon al escuchar esas palabras.

—No, no dejaré que duermas ahí, fue culpa mía no pensar antes en ir a buscar un hostal. —La voz de Kagami sonaba con más fuerza y sin titubear, acercando su rostro un poco más al de Kise para dar a entender que su punto tenía más consistencia, pero el rubio no era de los que se amedrentaban y respondió a su vez, acercándose otro poco, y quedando así ambos a muy pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Y yo no dejaré que te jodas la espalda contra esta basura de suelo —Oh, se le había escapado su verdadero yo. Esperaba que el pelirrojo lo pasara por alto, pero éste abrió la boca ligeramente y volvió a cerrarla—. _Mierda_ —pensó cabreado consigo mismo. Estar con Kagami le resultaba tan placentero que no había medido sus palabras. Miró una última vez a esos ojos que le robaban el aliento y se separó.

Pegó otro trago a la cerveza mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la cama, cogiendo uno de los cojines y dejándolo un lado en el suelo. Kagami le miraba desde el suelo con una ceja levantada.

—Yo estaré bien, tú descansa —dijo, dando a entender que no iba a negociar nada.

El pelirrojo se levantó acabándose la cerveza de un trago y se acercó hasta el rubio, mirando el cojín en el suelo y a los ojos contrarios de forma alterna.

Quería dormir con Kise, quería hacerlo y se sentía como un imbécil por haber sacado a colación la estúpida idea de quedarse en el suelo. ¿Es que le gustaba joderse a sí mismo? Sabía que ese chico le correspondería, no sabía por qué, pero lo sabía, llámalo instinto, sexto sentido, momento de lucidez o epifanía, pero sabía que esa química que tenían, era mutua.

Y se dejó llevar.

Avanzó los dos pasos que los separaban, las pupilas de Kise no se perdían ninguno de los movimientos que realizaba, manteniéndose completamente quieto. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kagami bajó la cabeza de manera muy lenta, acercándose a esos rojos labios que quería besar.

Kise se quedó esperando un beso que no llegó, el pelirrojo había parado en cuanto sus bocas quedaron a milímetros de distancia, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración un tanto alterada. El rubio rió dulcemente de forma interna, ¿es que acaso no se había dado cuenta de que, de hecho, _sí_ tenía permiso para besarlo? Avanzó lo que faltaba de forma igual de lenta hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Kagami.

Parecían haberse creado para estar unidos, los finos labios húmedos de Kise encajaban a la perfección con los de Kagami, más grandes y un poco agrietados por el frío. Se besaron despacio. Era un beso dulce, suave, dócil… hasta que el pelirrojo mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del más bajo, haciendo que éste abriera un poco la boca para lamer el superior de Kagami como venganza. Sonrieron bajo el beso, y Kise atrapó con la mano la nuca contraria para atraerlo más hacia sí y entrelazar sus lenguas.

El calor de Kagami le quemaba la piel, nunca se había sentido así de cálido, y su beso estaba siendo ardiente, puro fuego. Era completamente diferente a un beso de Aomine, ambos tenían la misma pasión, pero el pelirrojo fundía la fuerza en forma de dulzor en lugar de posesión. Aunque le marcara el ritmo y fuera un beso intenso, la lengua de Kise podía moverse a placer por donde quisiera sin impedimentos.

Se separaron segundos después cuando se quedaron sin aire, y Kagami retrocedió de nuevo a su posición inicial, a dos pasos de distancia del rubio. Se miraron mientras regulaban sus respiraciones, hasta que Kagami miró de nuevo la cama, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Acababa de besar a un desconocido, y le había encantado, así que…

—Podríamos… —comenzó, pero se calló al ver que Kise se quitaba la camisa, desabrochando los botones y dejándola sobre la silla.

—Podríamos compartir la cama y ya —dijo el rubio con la lujuria tiñendo sus palabras. Le sonrió de medio lado, pícaro, seductor, y Kagami bajó la mirada al torso blanquecino y bien cuidado que tenía delante. Se le marcaban un poco los abdominales, lo que denotaba que realizaba algo de ejercicio. Los ojos rojizos continuaron su camino. Tenía el pantalón tan bajo que se apreciaba una rubia línea alba, hasta que se perdía en la goma de la ropa interior…

Kagami se mordió el labio inferior antes de quitarse a toda prisa la camiseta por la cabeza y lanzarla por ahí. Se miraron el uno al otro, ahora era el turno de Kise de embobarse con los perfectamente formados abdominales del pelirrojo, que tenía un tono más bronceado. Pensó que esa piel pegaba a la perfección con la temperatura que destilaba su cuerpo y le miró de nuevo a los ojos. Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos antes de que Kagami hablara de nuevo.

—Sí, podríamos —respondió el pelirrojo antes de que ambos se acercaran a la vez a comerse la boca.

Los manos de Kagami se colocaron en la cintura del rubio en cuanto sus labios se tocaron, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar con él ya que estaba acostumbrado a realizar ese tipo de _actividades_ con mujeres. Notó los brazos de Kise rodeándole el cuello a la par que profundizaba el beso, haciendo que sus pechos desnudos rozasen, intercambiando las temperaturas y lanzando un pico de placer a su miembro, que empezaba a levantarse. Dejó de pensar y comenzó a mover la lengua al ritmo de Kise, mordisqueando sus labios cuando tenía ocasión y aprovechando esos momentos para respirar.

No tardó mucho en pasar una mano por la espalda contraria mientras la otra bajaba más allá de la cintura, quedando a medias en el trasero del rubio, que se apretó más contra él, haciendo que sus caderas rozaran la una contra la otra de forma bastante sugerente. Kagami dio un pequeño respingo y un suspiro salió de su garganta, eso se estaba sintiendo realmente bien.

Kise, por su parte, sonrió cuando notó la reacción del pelirrojo. No le costaría mucho ponerle duro a ese ritmo. Separó ligeramente la cadera, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Kagami, que siguió besándolo de forma insistente, y metió dos dedos de cada mano por debajo del vaquero contrario, a ambos costados, deslizándolos hasta que llegaron al botón en la parte delantera, el cual quitó con soltura para deshacerse de los pantalones.

El pelirrojo se quitó las zapatillas como pudo y sólo se separó de Kise para retirar los vaqueros con más comodidad. El rubio le miraba con un brillo de deseo en los ojos, y él le devolvió la mirada, alzando una ceja mientras bajaba la vista a los pantalones negros que tenía delante. Kise entendió el mensaje y se quitó también los suyos junto con las zapatillas, pero no iba a parar ahí, quería tener a ese pelirrojo a sus pies.

Procedió a mirarlo con inocencia, mientras deslizaba también los bóxers hasta el suelo. Kagami no apartó la mirada de la imagen que tenía delante. Si ser gay le iba a provocar esas sensaciones, entonces lo sería, ¡vaya si lo sería! Sonrió de medio lado, poniendo por primera vez una expresión tan lujuriosa como la de Kise, y le imitó lanzando sus bóxers contra una esquina tras quitárselos. El rubio no se esperaba esa reacción, así que se quedó quieto viendo cómo ese chico se acercaba de nuevo a él completamente desnudo.

El pelirrojo se quedó frente a él, levantando una mano para colocarla sobre su mandíbula y acercar de nuevo sus bocas en un beso más pausado. Venga, ¿había algo más dulce que eso? Al final estaba siendo Kise el que estaba cayendo rendido ante el pelirrojo. Se besaron de forma lenta al principio, intensificando el beso poco a poco hasta convertirlo en puro deseo. Sus erecciones ya rozaban entre ellos, arrancándoles suspiros de placer por la excitación.

Kise se separó, manteniendo un gesto entre serio y gracioso mientras agarraba la cadena del cuello de Kagami y la atraía hacia sí, a la vez que se tendía sobre la cama con el pelirrojo sobre él sonriéndole satisfecho. Se colocaron sobre la pequeña cama y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, pero esta vez era el pelirrojo el que llevaba el ritmo al estar encima. Comenzó a mover las caderas al compás del beso, rozando ambos miembros sin pudor. Poco tiempo hizo falta para que los suspiros y algún que otro gemido saliera de sus gargantas, hasta que Kise decidió tomar la delantera e internó una mano entre sus cuerpos, agarrando el miembro de Kagami y comenzando a masturbarlo.

El pelirrojo separó sus bocas para alzar un poco la cabeza y soltar un gemido ahogado, cerrando por un momento los ojos ante el nuevo contacto. Kise se relamía observando esa imagen que se le antojaba perfecta, pero de pronto notó cómo una cálida mano atrapaba su miembro replicando su acción, y soltó un gemido que hizo que Kagami sonriera ladino. Kise le miró de nuevo, no le gustaba que el pelirrojo le estuviera haciendo perder el control en su propio campo.

—E-esto no me lo cobrarás, ¿n-no? —le preguntó divertido, viendo cómo la expresión de Taiga cambiaba a una de enfado fingido.

Kagami se agachó de nuevo sobre él y le atrapó el labio con los dientes para después entrelazar sus lenguas de forma casi salvaje, haciendo que ambos comenzaran un ritmo frenético. Cuando creyó que sería suficiente, mordisqueó la mandíbula de Kise hasta su oreja.

—N-no te cobraré… Pero más te vale… a-ah… que me puntúes b-bien en la página —susurró en su oído de forma sensual, devolviendo el chiste del rubio, que sonrió divertido mientras guiaba con la mano el rostro de Kagami hacia sus labios de nuevo.

El sudor comenzaba a perlar sus cuerpos, y lo único que podía oírse en la habitación eran jadeos, gemidos, y el frotar de sus cuerpos. Dejaron de besarse cuando el ritmo llegó a su punto álgido y ambos estaban por correrse, permitiéndose así respirar y jadear a placer. Kise fue el primero en terminar, lanzando un gemido audible contra la clavícula de Kagami. Era de esperarse puesto que las dimensiones y el calor de la mano del pelirrojo eran perfectas para el experto trabajo que acaba de realizar. Pasó unos segundos asimilando el placer y aprovechó su nueva tranquilidad para imprimir la fuerza necesaria en su mano y que el pelirrojo acabara entre ellos. Recibió un certero mordisco en el cuello que le hizo dar un respingo por el placer.

El pelirrojo se dejó caer a un lado de Kise, el placer le había nublado los sentidos y quería tumbarse para descansar el brazo con el que había estado manteniéndose para poder tocar al rubio, pero lo siguiente que notó fue un dolor que ya empezaba a ser demasiado conocido.

—Joder… —murmuró desde el suelo, viendo cómo la cabeza de Kise se asomaba por el borde de la cama.

—¿Estás bien, Kagamicchi?

—¿K-Kagami…cchi? ¿Qué cojones es eso, Kise? —El rubio comenzó a reírse mientras se levantaba y retiraba las sábanas para poder meterse dentro.

—Es un apelativo cariñoso que uso con la gente a la que respeto —informó, internándose entre las sábanas y asomando la cabeza por el borde del colchón otra vez—. Pero creo que te volveré a llamar Kagami si te sigues cayendo de la cama —añadió divertido mientras se incorporaba un poco para golpear la zona libre a su lado con una sonrisa de circunstancia.

El pelirrojo emitió un suspiro y se levantó, observando el pequeño hueco que quedaba. Miró a Kise elevando una ceja. Sabía que estaba desnudo, pero le daba igual, era consciente de que no tenía mal cuerpo, después de todo. Se metió a su lado y echó un último vistazo a la ventana, donde la nieve seguía acumulándose sobre la repisa. Giró de nuevo para mirar al rubio y depositó un beso en sus labios casi sin darse cuenta.

—No ha sido tan mala idea compartir cama —dijo suavemente al separarse, sonrojándose un poco. Kise le miró asintiendo despacio y se acercó para besarle de una forma más intensa, retirándose para mirarle con un brillo en los ojos poco después.

Ambos volvían a respirar de forma entrecortada. Podían notar cómo con un simple beso su temperatura aumentaba calentando sus cuerpos, y cómo sus corazones comenzaban a latir con más fuerza. De repente se escuchó un golpe de aire muy fuerte, que hizo que las luces del hostal parpadearan, pero ninguno de los dos retiró la mirada.

Kise elevó una ceja, realizando así una pregunta sin necesidad de pronunciarla, y Kagami bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado.

—Yo nunca... —comenzó.

—Lo sé —interrumpió Kise sabiendo a lo que se refería. El pelirrojo alzó la vista para mirarlo, recibiendo una sonrisa comprensiva. Estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo estar con un hombre, y desde luego no tenía ninguna intención de ser el pasivo esa noche, lo cual lo volvía aún más complicado. Titubeó.

—P-pero yo no…

—También lo sé —volvió a interrumpir Kise, sonriendo de nuevo y acercándose a los labios del pelirrojo, los cuales besó de forma lenta y cariñosa durante unos segundos—. ¿Recuerdas la relación de la que acabo de salir? —preguntó a unos centímetros de su boca, con sus dorados ojos sobre los de Kagami.

—Sí, claro —respondió un poco confundido.

—Pues era con mi _novio_ —dijo con la voz un poco rasgada, enfatizando la última palabra para que al pelirrojo le quedara claro lo que intentaba decir y bajando un poco la mirada. Kagami le besó de nuevo sin previo aviso, colocándose sobre él y acariciando con la mano desde su níveo cuello hasta su cintura a un ritmo lento y cuidadoso.

Kise volvió a la realidad enseguida, respondiendo el beso con la misma pasión y pasando los dedos de su mano derecha entre los cabellos rojizos mientras la izquierda bajaba por la espina dorsal hasta anclarse a un lado de su cintura. Otra corriente de aire hizo que las luces parpadearan de nuevo. Kagami se apoyó sobre el codo para deslizar la mano hasta uno de los pezones del rubio, acariciándolo y pellizcándolo de vez en cuando. Los suspiros que se ahogaban en sus labios le confirmaron que había cosas que no cambiaban.

Notó cómo su miembro volvía de nuevo a la vida en cuanto el rubio le correspondió el beso, y recomenzó el vaivén de antes, pero de una forma mucho más pausada. Pasó entonces a morder el cuello del más bajo, posando besos de vez en cuando sobre su piel y lamiendo la clavícula en su camino hacia abajo. Continuó dando besos por el níveo pecho hasta alcanzar el rosado pezón, que mordisqueó con cuidado mientras con su mano libre masajeaba los testículos del rubio. Kise soltó un gemido más audible, agarrando con algo de fuerza el pelo de Kagami mientras éste subía de nuevo a besar sus labios.

Las luces parpadearon de nuevo y Kise aprovechó para ponerse sobre el pelirrojo con algo de dificultad debido al poco espacio que compartían. Una vez sobre él, retiró la sábana por completo y le miró como quien mira a su presa. Llevó lentamente una mano a los labios del pelirrojo, pasándolos por su labio inferior para internarlos en su cavidad a continuación. Kagami los chupó mirando al rubio a los ojos. Jamás había hecho algo así, pero se estaba poniendo a mil y su erección estaba casi en su límite de nuevo.

Sacó los dedos de entre su lengua y sus labios y se alejó más del pelirrojo, quedando a horcajadas entre sus muslos en lugar de en su cintura. Kagami le miraba curioso, aún no entendía del todo las intenciones del rubio, que bajó la mano y la pasó por entre sus piernas, buscando su propia entrada. Comenzó a internar un dedo en su propio cuerpo, realizando círculos con la mano mientras entrecerraba los ojos de vez en cuando por el dolor de su propia intromisión. El pelirrojo abrió ligeramente la boca al comprender lo que estaba pasando y se incorporó sobre sus codos para no perder detalle, viendo cómo su propio miembro se alzaba delante de Kise, que seguía internando su dedo cada vez más profundo.

La respiración de Kagami comenzó a ser más intensa en cuanto el rubio empezó a respirar de forma entrecortada y a ahogar gemidos en su garganta. Pronto metió un segundo dedo.

—Mmmhh… Ahhh… —Tenía mucha experiencia con eso, y sabía que pronto podría dejar paso a Kagami, cuyos _atributos_ le habían sorprendido un poco. Sonrió al observar el pene del pelirrojo completamente erguido y metió el tercer dedo, ansioso por lo que vendría después—. Kagamicchi… tócate despacio para mí —ronroneó mientras continuaba metiendo y sacando con cuidado sus tres dedos. Separó un poco más las piernas para tener más acceso, viendo cómo Kagami, que se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, comenzaba a mover la mano desde arriba hacia abajo de su propio miembro.

Él era un mandado, aquí el que sabía del tema era Kise, pero aún así no podía evitar pensar en que sería él el que estaría dentro del rubio, metiéndosela y sacándosela sin mesura hasta que ambos terminaran exhaustos. Soltó un gemido por culpa del pico de placer que ese pensamiento lanzó contra su pene y fijó sus ojos en los del rubio, que le miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, las pupilas brillantes y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Que le mataran si había visto algo más sexy que eso. Apretó su propia mano y cerró los ojos, pero los dedos de Kise le hicieron deshacer el agarre para mirarlo de nuevo.

—A-aún no… —murmuró con la voz totalmente entrecortada por el dolor y el placer. Unos segundos después, sacó la mano y avanzó a su posición original, desde la que volvió a inclinarse para besar al chico que tenía debajo. Le besó con fuerza y ahínco, mordiéndole el labio inferior fuerte antes de alejarse de nuevo.

—Kise… —le llamó, absorto en todas las sensaciones nuevas que ese chico le estaba dando a conocer. El rubio sólo le miró con lujuria, agarrando su miembro para colocarse sobre él y descender lentamente.

El placer que sintió Kagami en ese momento no se igualaba con nada anterior. Sujetó las caderas del rubio sin hacer presión, sólo para tener algo a lo que agarrarse, y soltó un largo gemido mientras notaba cómo la cálida carne del estrecho interior del rubio le atrapaba por completo. Sentía cómo su miembro palpitaba dentro de él, buscando esa fricción que aún no podía conseguir.

—D-Dios… —murmuró, apretando tanto las caderas del rubio que creía que le dejaría marca, pero éste mantenía su sonrisa, dándose por satisfecho con las expresiones que estaba logrando en Kagami.

Se quedó quieto cuando el miembro del pelirrojo entró por completo, inclinándose hacia delante para poner las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho contrario, que ascendía y descendía con más lentitud, intentando relajarse. No esperó ni diez segundos antes de empezar a moverse de arriba abajo, auto-penetrándose con cada vez más facilidad.

Pronto empezó a lanzar gemidos de placer. Era… diferente a como solía sentirse con Aomine. Las manos de Kagami le sujetaban firmes pero con delicadeza, sus besos eran más dulces pero manteniéndose fieros, incluso el hecho de que estuviera dentro de él le parecía más _cálido_. Dejó de pensar en Aomine cuando el pelirrojo se incorporó para atrapar sus labios un momento, manteniéndose sentado en la cama pero dentro de él, y comenzando el vaivén de un modo más lento, a su ritmo. Kise se descolocó por completo, devolviéndole el beso mientras permitía que fuera Kagami el que subiera y bajara sus caderas.

Se separó de nuevo con una sonrisa, manteniendo la mirada del rubio en todo momento. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear de forma más insistente hasta que se apagaron por completo, pero no les importó lo más mínimo ya que la luz proveniente del cartel de neón que entraba por la ventana, era la suficiente como para que pudieran seguir viéndose en la oscuridad. Comenzaron a oírse quejas por los pasillos, pero ellos continuaron sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

Entonces Kagami comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, poco a poco, soltando gemidos y mordisqueando el cuello de Kise cuando tenía ocasión. No tardó en agarrar de la cintura al rubio para cambiar posiciones.

—C-como me tires de la cama–aahhh…ahhh, t-te mato —amenazó el rubio al sacar el miembro de Kagami para colocarse sobre el colchón. El pelirrojo rió entre jadeos, pero aun así, lo sujetó de la cintura por si acaso. Esa amenaza no había sonado muy agresiva, pero seguro que era igual de válida.

Kise se tumbó boca arriba, esperando a que el pelirrojo tomara la iniciativa, para lo que no tuvo que esperar mucho. En cuanto Kagami se dio la vuelta, agarró las piernas del más bajo para alzar sus caderas y poder tener el acceso que necesitaba a su entrada. Manteniéndose de rodillas, colocó su miembro en el lugar correcto y empujó de nuevo con un poco de cuidado.

Kise soltó un buen grito ahogado, haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera satisfecho antes de empezar con las embestidas. Debía haber encontrado el punto exacto, porque desde que adquirieron esa posición, el rubio no había podido mitigar los gritos que salían por su boca. Pronto se unió a ellos, gimiendo por demás y aumentando la velocidad de forma exponencial.

—Ahhh… Mmghhhh… J-joder, K-kise… T-tan estrecho… —gemía, oyéndose sólo entre los choques de sus caderas con la parte interna de los muslos del rubio, que agarraba las sábanas con fuerza.

—S-sabes que te est–… ¡ahhh! T-te están escuchando d-desde medio h-hostal… ¿no?

—¡C-cállate, Kise! —gritó Kagami, apretando el ritmo todo lo que podía. Aprovechó su posición para agarrar el pene desatendido del rubio y masturbarlo al mismo tiempo, haciendo que éste dejara de hablar de forma definitiva.

Los gritos se solapaban unos con otros cuando Kagami terminó dentro del rubio, que lanzando un grito apretó el agarre en el miembro de Kise, que se corrió en ese momento tensando todo su cuerpo al instante, cosa que envió una réplica del orgasmo al pelirrojo. Ambos quedaron jadeando, sudados, sucios, e intentando controlar la respiración.

El rubio se echó hacia un lado para dejar espacio a Kagami, que se tumbó con parsimonia a su lado, respirando fuertemente. Kise le sonrió, pasando su brazo por el abdomen del pelirrojo, que se colocó boca arriba para que el más bajo encajara sobre él.

—Duerme, Kagamicchi, mañana tienes una entrevista que clavar —murmuró besando el cuello contrario.

Kagami ya había olvidado la entrevista, había olvidado que estaba viajando e incluso había olvidado cómo había llegado a esa mugrienta habitación, sólo recordaba la agradable sensación que aún le recorría el cuerpo.

— _Al final nos sobra cama…_ —fue lo último que pensó antes de quedarse dormido abrazado a Kise.

.

* * *

.

El sonido de la ducha le despertó de su letargo. Abrió los ojos con dolor, enfocando la vista. La luz de neón seguía entrando por la ventana, pero ya no había tanta nieve como la noche anterior. Se incorporó sobre la cama totalmente desordenada y salió de entre las sábanas. El rubor subió a sus mejillas cuando vio toda su ropa por el suelo y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero fue una sonrisa lo que se formó en sus labios.

Miró el reloj, que marcaba las cinco y media de la mañana. Con razón seguía siendo de noche. Recogió los bóxers y se los llevó en la mano, acercándose a la puerta del aseo. La abrió con cuidado y lanzó la prenda sobre el lavabo. Avanzó hasta la ducha donde se encontraba Kise lavándose el pelo, canturreando una canción ajeno a cualquier cosa. Se metió con cuidado y le abrazó por detrás, dándole un mordisco en el hombro.

—Ya era hora, Kagamicchi —dijo el rubio tras recuperarse del susto. Se giró y le plantó un beso de golpe, metiendo su lengua entre los cálidos labios de Kagami y abrazando su cuello hasta quedar satisfecho.

—Vaya —respondió el pelirrojo cuando se separaron—, así da gusto madrugar. —Besó de nuevo a Kise antes de preguntar—. ¿Te queda mucho?

—Me quedaría menos si no me estuvieras entreteniendo —se defendió, fingiendo molestia. El pelirrojo rió y salió del cubículo. Recogió toda la ropa que había por el suelo y sacó de su mochila la que se pondría para la entrevista ya que no tendría tiempo de ducharse de nuevo en Kyoto.

Escuchó cómo Kise le gritaba algo y entró al baño de nuevo.

—¡Toda tuya! —gritó guiñándole un ojo mientras salía de allí.

Pronto estuvieron listos para salir, colocaron las sábanas de la cama al revés para que no se notara tanto lo que habían hecho, aunque suponían que en ese sitio ya estarían acostumbrados. Salieron al pasillo, pero Kagami volvió porque se había dejado la bufanda. Kise le estaba esperando cuando una chica salió de la habitación de al lado y le miró.

—Vaya. Hola~ ¿Eres de esta habitación? —preguntó coqueteándole. Era obvio que los habría oído esa noche. Eso sería divertido.

—¡Sí! ¿Por? ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Kise con su mejor sonrisa.

—Bueno, yo… —comenzó, pero se interrumpió al ver llegar a Kagami por el pasillo.

—¡Ya está! —le dijo al rubio mostrando la bufanda—. ¿Vamos? —Kise le sonrió y le plantó un beso en los labios, dejándolo completamente descolocado.

—Sí, claro, vamos —dijo tirando de un Kagami que se había quedado de piedra—. ¡Hasta luego! —se despidió de la chica, a la que se le habían subido los colores y se tapaba la boca con una mano para evitar gritar.

Dios, llevaba años deseando poder hacer eso delante de una de esas horribles chicas, pero nunca había tenido la ocasión. Salieron del hostal, Kise inspirando con fuerza el aire nocturno y Kagami con las orejas rojas murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

.

El resto del viaje se hizo muy ameno, hablaron un poco más sobre sus vidas y sobre cosas sin importancia, y sin darse cuenta, llegaron a su destino. Kagami aparcó en la puerta del piso del rubio y le miró, más nervioso que nunca, ese era el momento en el que había evitado pensar a toda costa.

—Bueno… —murmuró, pero como siempre, Kise fue más resuelto y rápido que él.

—Ten mucha suerte en la entrevista, Kagamicchi —dijo saliendo del coche para rodearlo y dar un par de golpes en la ventana del conductor. Kagami la bajó por completo y Kise apoyó los brazos en borde—. Y avísame con lo que ocurra, tienes mi número —dijo feliz.

¿Eso significaba que volverían a verse? Lo cierto era que quería volver a verle, quería volver a besarle, a tocarle, a sentirle… lo quería saber todo de él. Kagami sonrió ante esa nueva idea y alzó la vista.

—¡Claro! —Quería decirle una cosa más, pero no estaba seguro de si era lo correcto. Pasó nervioso las manos por el volante, desviando la vista del rubio que le miraba todavía a escasos centímetros, agachado en la ventana.

—¡Suéltalo ya! —le gritó. ¿Desde cuándo podía leerle tan bien?

—N-no tengo nada que hacer mañana, así que… bueno, si quieres… puedo ayudarte con la mudanza y tal —murmuró de forma atropellada.

—Eso me encantaría —respondió Kise con una sonrisa sincera—. Pero ahora lárgate o llegarás tarde. Ya sabes dónde vivo.

—Sí —dijo más confiado—. Hasta luego, Kise.

—Hasta luego, Kagamicchi~ —casi no había terminado de pronunciar su amado sufijo cuando sus labios atraparon los del pelirrojo, que le respondió al instante.

Ninguno de los dos tenía muy claro qué había pasado. ¿Cómo es posible que hacer un viaje se convierta en una noche de sexo con un desconocido? ¿Y cómo es posible que ese desconocido te acabe gustando hasta esos extremos? Y lo que es peor… ¿es posible enamorarse a primer vista?

Cuando viajas, nunca sabes lo que te espera más adelante. El viaje no es sólo el número de kilómetros que hagas, las carreteras que elijas recorrer o el tiempo que pasas durante el trayecto. Viajar es dejar atrás lo que ya conoces para abrir tu mundo a lo que desconoces. Viajar son esas conversaciones estúpidas en las horas de sol, las filosóficas cuando la luna se asoma, o las confesiones menos esperadas cuando paras en un lugar que no sale en los mapas. Viajar es recorrer un camino inexplorado, porque tú no has pasado antes por ahí, y vivir nuevas experiencias, conocer nuevas personas, abrirte a nuevos puntos de vista. Viajar es compartir tu espacio, tu aire, tu tiempo, tus convicciones; es permitir que el mundo te rodee en vez de creer que eres tú el que lo está rodeando. Viajar es tantas cosas como pasos des en el camino, y tiene tantas posibilidades como personas viajen contigo. Viajar tiene muchos significados, pero para ellos, viajar fue lo que les hizo encontrarse, conocerse, quererse, y enamorarse.


	4. Epílogo

**Aviso:** Pensamientos y otros en cursiva.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

.

* * *

.

Abrió el regalo que le había tendido Kise y sus ojos chispearon ira. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo de ver cómo el rubio se escondía al otro lado de la cama.

—Kise… —gruñó, lanzándole un cojín contra la cara.

—Sabía que te gustaría —respondió cantarín, escondiéndose de nuevo cuando un segundo cojín atravesó la habitación.

Kagami miró otra vez el porta-fotos, recordando la noche que se conocieron. Era un marco muy original, con el borde blanco lleno de burbujas negras y un pequeño coche en una de las esquinas inferiores. Dentro de él no había una foto, sino un recorte de una imagen sacada de Internet. Se trataba de la opinión de Kise en el perfil del pelirrojo después de hacer el viaje juntos. Aún recordaba cómo después de esa maldita opinión, recibió un montón de peticiones de viaje de distintas chicas. La leyó de nuevo.

 _._

 _Puntuación: 5/5_

 _Opinión: El mejor viaje de mi vida, a pesar de que tuvimos que pasar una noche en un hostal por culpa de la nieve… sí, la mejor noche de mi vida. ¡Ah! Y no conduce mal._

 _._

Kagami lanzó el último cojín que le quedaba contra Kise, que lo esquivó de forma muy elegante mientras se acercaba de nuevo. Le miró divertido.

—Tú me lo pediste, Kagamicchi —ronroneó. Las mejillas del pelirrojo se sonrojaron al instante, maldiciendo el momento en el que se le ocurrió seguirle el juego al rubio aquella noche.

Kise cogió el marco y lo dejó sobre la mesilla. Abrazó a su pareja y le besó dulcemente, siendo correspondido al instante mientras unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban con fuerza.

—Tenemos que bajar ya… mis hermanas se mueren por conocerte —le susurró antes de volver a besarlo con algo menos de ternura. Kagami asintió tras separarse y le dio la mano.

Bajaron al comedor donde tres rubias hablaban animadamente, pero en cuanto les vieron aparecer, de alguna manera acabaron siendo interrogados.

—Y… ¿cómo os conocisteis? —preguntó la más pequeña. Kise y Kagami se miraron un tanto preocupados y respondieron al unísono:

—En Tokyo.

—En Kyoto.

Se miraron de nuevo, Kise levantó una ceja y el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo. Volvieron a mirar a las chicas y reformularon sus respuestas:

—En Kyoto.

—En Tokyo.

Otra mirada. ¿Es que no podían haber pensado antes en una respuesta decente? Suspiraron, ahora no tendrían más remedio que decir la verdad.

—En el hostal de carretera "Sexydriver" —respondieron a la vez. Las tres chicas les miraron asustadas, pero ellos sólo pudieron echarse a reír.

Igual no tenían la mejor historia de amor del mundo, pero tras dos años juntos, para ellos era la única que les importaba.

.

 _ **"El viaje aporta la felicidad, no el destino" (Sócrates)**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

Bueno, espero que no haya sido horrible, aquí he perdido mi virginidad KagaKi de malas maneras xD Cualquier cosa, me lo decís en los reviews, que los amo con todo mi corazón muerto de sueño :P No está ni revisado por mí, ni beteado, repito: no está ni revisado, de modo que creo que habrá algún error por ahí y... para ser completamente sincera ni siquiera leí una vez el capítulo 3 de seguido, de modo que no tengo ni p*** idea de cómo habrá quedado. No me odiéis.

Una vez más, mis agradecimientos a mi hermana **Pulska** , sin cuya sabiduría no tendría estos maravillosos títulos; a **Zhena** , por estar siempre a mi lado; y esta vez debo dedicar una mención especial a **Leana** , por esas conversaciones que me han ayudado a seguir adelante cuando no veía ni la pantalla. ¡Os adoro, pedazo de idiotas! (Amor de Yukino)

Y a todos los demás... ¡Gracias por leerme! :)


End file.
